


Catra and the Queen

by MusicalGeekFreak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra x Glimmer, F/F, Glimtra, Glita, She-ra - Freeform, This is basically Beauty and the Beast but I love that movie and Catra and you can get off my dic-, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalGeekFreak/pseuds/MusicalGeekFreak
Summary: Catra wants to be free. Glimmer wants to find love so she can feel free from the internal curse she's held since her mothers death. When the two meet under weird circumstances, they both find what they want is each other.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	Catra and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how I got this idea but I did. I don't know how this works but it does. I don't know how this will tuen out but I hope well. Any comments questions or concerns please comment and if you liked it please Kudos it helps me boost this story and not waste my One ams please and thank you

Catra stood out on the porch of a small house on the outskirts of a small town. She leaned her body on the railings, a small gust of wind blowing through her bushy hair. After the Horde’s defeat, all we’re forced to certain punishments. If they hadn’t died in the final battle, they were subject to imprisonment or service to the Royals. In worst case they were dropped off Beast Island. However Catra got lucky. For helping Queen Glimmer make it out alive from the spaceship, she was saved from the punishments that she could have faced. She was forced as a permanent stay at the village for ex-horde members whose crimes were small. She could not leave the village walls, but was given a warm bed to sleep in and a meal she would have never had at the horde every night. However, she felt like she was a prisoner. She longed to be out and free like she used to be. 

Her peaceful moment was interrupted by a cough that echoed behind her. She glanced and a small blonde boy with. “Standing out here again. Somewhere to be?” He said. She huffed, rolled her eyes and turned to see him and replied. “Actually I do. I have to go get some things for Dinner tonight. You?”

He shyly walked up to her, his one arm stretching across his chest and groping his other. “Me and Rogelio are heading out and hanging around town today, so I guess?” Catra smirked and set her eyes back out to the distance. 

“Kyle don’t you ever get bored stuck in this town. Like we used to have everything, now it seems there's nothing we can do. We use to be able to train all we wanted and be reckless. To be powerful and control what we want. Now we’re being controlled and stalked like we’re freaks. Doesn’t it bother you that our lives have shifted in an instant?” Kyle laughed. “Catra this town is small and pleasant. We’ve got books we’ve never had and we have peace. No more fighting. No stress if we’ll die early in battle with someone we don’t want to fight. No more innocence being lost in war. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. I actually feel more free now.” All Catra could do was smile.

She then turned to face the stairs, grabbed a quaint basket provided by the Bright Moon and some extra change she had laying around. “Well I better head out if I wanna be back before I’m dead I gotta go. I’ll see you when you get back?” She asked. “No I’m living in like five minutes, I won’t be back till dark. Bye Catra.” He waved. She gave a small wave back and then left. 

It didn’t take long for her to get to the town. She hated the town. The ex-horde members often gave her glares and whispers. Much fell along the lines of her little strike of luck that she wasn’t dead on beast island. She was odd amongst the people. It never bugged her. She sarcastically smiled or hissed and went on her way. Some were nice to her, like the shopkeeper, or the librarian. The ones who never wanted to fight. One, however, was extremely nicer when compared to them. Not because they thought she was braver than any other in the town, or that she was an intelligent person from her training with Hordak. Not even with the idea that everyone deserves kindness. No, they loved her for her slim figure and beauty beyond compare in the town, along with her sarcasm and past. While everyone in the village wished to get with them, they had no desire but to get with her. 

Catra stopped by where she needed to be, then stopped by them. They grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, and was met by her rolling eyes. “Oh Double Trouble. Almost missed you,” which was proceeded with a mumble. “Almost wish I did.”

She pulled her basket as Double Trouble grabbed the freshly cut fish from her basket. “Fish, again? Don’t you get sick of this?” She grabbed the fish back from his hand forcefully. “I’m part cat what did you expect?” She started walking away, they followed. “Yeah but what about that weird kid Kyle? He’ll probably get sick of it if he already isn’t.” She quickened her pace. “He’s going out he won’t have to eat it. Speaking of going out can you get out of my life.” She chuckled and went on. 

“That ego is going to kill you Catra, ya know that?” Double Trouble said.

“You should teach yourself that lecture, Jolly Green Giant. While you’re at it, teach yourself to leave me alone.” Catra replied. 

“Cocky as always Catra. I love that about you doll.” He screamed as she paced home. She ignored his words. She also ignored the stares and whispers as she made her way back home.

She slammed the door behind her, dropped the basket to her feet, spilling the spices to the ground, then sighed, holding her face in her hands. She started started talking to herself. “If I have to spend the rest of my life in this small provincial town I’ll Die. I can’t do this. I’m Catra I wasn’t born to sit and die as a townsperson. I need to go out and lead.” She huffed once more. “I want much more than this provincial life.” She turned to look out the Window by the front door. Looking past the town, and past the people, and past the castle she smiled, then frowned, the tears brimmed her eyes. “I need much more than this provincial life. I need to be free again. I need to go home.”


End file.
